


Despacito

by thekeyunderthemat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyunderthemat/pseuds/thekeyunderthemat
Summary: Maggie Sawyer really likes Despacito. Alex might too. **So this is just a crack fic I wrote because my jumbled mind after work came up with the insane idea and I couldn't stop myself.





	Despacito

**Author's Note:**

> The fic features this version of the song Despacito: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJQP7kiw5Fk
> 
> I've translated the lyrics behind each paragraph.

Alex comes out of the bathroom with a towel around her neck, her hair still wet, loose sweats and a tank top. There’s some noise on the other side of the apartment, like someone fiddling with her old sound system. She looks to the unmade bed and confirms that Maggie is awake and about. Her girlfriend seems to settle on a radio station and after a few seconds, there’s a squeal.

 

“ _Fonsi! DY! Oh no, oh no…_ ” Alex decides she definitely needs to go out and investigate. She drops her towel in a chair and tiptoes out of the bedroom.

 

Alex leans by the door to the living room and finds Maggie with her back to her, around the kitchen island.

 

“ _Si, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote, tengo que bailar contigo hoy_ …” Maggie continues unaware as she pours coffee, but Alex’s limited knowledge of Spanish allows her to get the irony. She’s the one looking at her. “ _Vi, que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome, muéstrame el camino que yo voy._ ”

 

_(*Yes, you know that I’ve spent a while looking at you, I have to dance with you today_

_I saw, that your eyes were calling for me, show me the way and I will go*)_

 

Alex can’t help but chuckle then and Maggie turns around suddenly. She doesn’t know what she expected, but the triple-dimple to appear and the twinkle in her eyes wasn’t it.

 

“ _Tú_.” She points at her and stars dancing and moving her hips towards her. “ _Tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal, me voy acercando y voy armando el plan... solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso_.” She ends, taking a few steps quicker and then stopping within a couple of inches.

 

_(*You, you are the magnet and I’m the metal, I keep getting closer and making my plan,_

_Only thinking about it my pulse quickens*)_

 

“Seriously, Maggie?” Alex huffs a laugh, but she can't help to find her very sexy.

 

 _“Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal, todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más_ …” Maggie inches forward very slowly and finally, presses their hips together. They gasp in unison. “ _Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro._ ” She says looking up to her and putting her hands on her girlfriend’s hips”

 

_(*I’m already liking this more than normal, all my senses are asking for more,_

_We have to take this without any haste*)_

 

“ _Des... pa… cito…_ ” Maggie rasps and moves their hips to the beat of the song. “ _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito…_ ” She buries her face on Alex’s neck, leaving kisses on her way up. “ _Deja que te diga cosas al oído…_ ” She whispers sexily on her ear and Alex pants. “ _Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_.”

 

_(*Slowly, I want to breath your neck very slowly,_

_Let me whisper thing to your ear, to make you remember when you’re not with me*)_

 

“ _Des… pa… cito…_ ” Maggie continues, reaching her hands to the bottom of Alex’s tank top, continuing leaving kisses from her neck, to her bare shoulders. “ _Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito, firmar las paredes de tu laberinto…_ ” She pulls the tank top all the way up and quickly covers Alex’s body with hers. “ _Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito…_ ”

 

_(*Slowly, I want to strip you with kisses very slowly_

_Sign the walls of your labyrinth and make of your body a manuscript*)_

 

Her hands wonder up again, this time to bury in Alex’s hair. “ _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo_ …” Maggie looks seductively at her eyes and bites her lip. “ _Que le enseñes a mi boca, tus lugares favoritos…_ ”

 

_(*I want to see your hair dance, I want to be your rhythm_

_I want you to show my mouth your favorite places*)_

 

“ _Déjame sobre pasar tus zonas de peligro_ …” Her arms wind back down, painting Alex’s curves leisurely, and she sings with the question in her eyes. “ _Hasta provocar tus gritos y que olvides tu apellido_ …”

 

( _*Let me surpass your danger zones_

 _Until I make you scream and forget your surname*_ )

 

Alex groans and attacks Maggies mouth with a burning kiss. She grabs her hot tiny girlfriend and Maggie puts her legs around her waist as she walks them back to bed.

 

It’s just her luck that Justin Bieber records a remix of the song a few days later, becoming a hit and blasting out of every outlet in the city… making it incredibly hard for Alex to keep her DEO Agent composure when her mind jumps to Maggie singing it to her and everything that came after.


End file.
